Translation Words without thoughts never to heaven go
by NirvanaMerilina
Summary: Автороство Gatty, ее можно найти на LJ Ангст, мрачные темы. Не читаем когда в жизни все хреново.


пять

Первым пропал запах. Саске не сразу понял это, но однажды, когда Наруто ворвался в его тюремную камеру, весь грязный, одежда местами порвана, в крови, пятнах от травы, разъедающей цвет, осознание стало неизбежным. Не хватает железного запаха крови, как и запаха пота вперемешку со стертой травой, вместе с сильным, отвратительным запахом грязи, он так хорошо помнил их, еще с генинских тренировок. Раздражает, но вскоре чувство прошло. Парень принял к сведению такие изменения, вписав их в свое восприятие мира. И так ясно, Наруто только что вернулся со сложной миссии, запах здесь роли не играет. Да к тому же вряд ли это как-то повлияет на и так не существующий запах тюремной еды.

- Какого блин хера, Саске? – гаркнул Наруто, как всегда в своем духе.

Учиха пожал плечами. – С какой стати ты так врываешь и прерываешь меня?

Честно говоря, Наруто ничего такого прям не прерывал, да, Учиха читал книгу, ту, что ему выдали еще со дня заточения, читал в сто пятисотый раз. Но огрызался по привычке. С Узумаки легко начать разговор, даже после стольких лет.

Наруто уставился на него, потом глубоко вдохнул, провел грязной рукой по еще более грязным волосам, и чуть успокоился. Взял железный стул, стоявший в углу комнаты, и поставил его почти по центру прямоугольной комнаты, так чтоб смотреть Учихе в глаза, чтоб они были на одном уровне. Это что-то новенькое, хотя помнится, несколько месяцев назад Наруто приходил к нему в первый раз. Узумаки наконец-то научился успокаиваться, не то чтоб прям совсем, но контролировал себя на много лучше. И так ясно, все благодаря подготовке Тсунаде. Из того что ему удалось разузнать, надежда, что Наруто во всяком случае рассмотрят на должность кандидата на звание Хокаге, оставалась.

Саске загнул коник страницы, и положил книгу на кровать, рядом с собой, где он собственно и сидел.

- С такой стати, что тебе вдруг отбило память. Я тебя прямо спрашивал, что тебе дают, а ты сказал, что не помнишь! Я говорил с Сакурой, ходили слухи, но я не верил, и как ты мог соврать мне! – Наруто говорил резким голосом, взвинченный, губы сводило от напряжения.

Учиха опять лишь пожал плечами. – Разве это так важно? Для пленных ниндзя всегда существовал ряд не самых приятных способов. Это лишь один из них.

Удивительно, как спокойно он сказал это. Много часов парень думал об этом, времени было предостаточно, так что смог принять предначертанное ему. Правда, никогда еще не говорил об этом кому-то еще, и было интересно, сделают ли слова ситуацию более реальной, лишат ли уверенности. Но такого не произошло. Может, он действительно смирился.

- Господи, Саске, перестань вести себя как придурок, - выдохнул Наруто, расстегивая джониновскую куртку, и бросая ее на пол около ног. Камеры плохо проветривались, и так как были небольшими, даже двум человекам становилось душно. – Ты не заслуживаешь такого. Такое было запрещено уже лет тридцать, то, что Тсунаде нет, не повод закрывать глаза на все чего мы достигли.

Наруто говорил серьезно, это отражалось в его глазах. Саске уставился в стену напротив, вдруг заинтересовавшись в отсырелом пятне.

- Старые законы в прошлом, Наруто. Мы живем в новом мире.

Он слышал, как Узумаки переставил ноги, шаркнув по полу. – Но так нельзя, это не правильно.

Тишина затянулась, Саске не хотел отвечать. Не верил идеалам Наруто. Тот действовал так потому, что не умел по-другому. Коноха за стенами тюрьмы стала другой деревней, не той, в которой он вырос. Это больше не его дом, и причин здесь много. Парня раздражало, что Наруто отказывался понимать это, но знал, что не изменит его мнения. Наруто всегда не занимать оптимизма, только вот он бесполезен.

- Я уже в камере смертников, - сказал он, пытаясь говорить чуть мягче. Скорей всего Узумаки переживает больше чем он сам. – Разве важно, как это будет?

- Так нельзя, - повторил Наруто.

- Знаю, - последовал правдивый ответ. – Но такова реальность.

В этот раз Узумаки вздохнул громче. Саске сосчитал трещины в штукатурке, решая, вернуться ли ему к чтению книги. Через какое-то время Наруто встал, Учиха ждал, когда же щелкнет замок, но Узумаки подошел к нему, в руках доска, сгибавшаяся пополам для игры в сёги, и пакет с пластмассовыми фишками. Парень бросил его Учихе.

- Шикамару одолжил, но я так и не вспомнил правила, - сказал он.

Подняв голову, парень увидел, что Наруто смотрит с надеждой, Учиха закатил глаза, и подвинулся.

- Одна игра, - уступил он.

Наруто засиял, и сел рядом. – Даю сто процентов, я выиграю у тебя.

Парень положил доску меж ними, а Саске сел поудобнее. Пятна от травы и грязи остались и на футболке Наруто. Он потянулся рукой, чтоб пройтись по засохшей корке, растирая ее пальцами, превращая в пыль того же темного землистого цвета. Но Саске ничего не почувствовал.

четыре

После того раза Наруто приходил каждый день. Иногда после обеда, около двух часов. Словно хотел провести с ним как можно больше времени, пока оно все еще было, но Саске игнорировал такие мысли. Для себя же решил, что не нуждается в компании Узумаки, пускай даже парень отрывает его от перечитывания одной и той же книги.

Иногда они играли в сёги, кстати говоря, в них Узумаки был безнадежен; или же парень рассказывал ему, чем заняты сейчас друзья. Как-то он принес Учихе новую книгу. Иногда рассказывал немного о своих последних миссиях, но явно чувствовал себя неловко, и постоянно поглядывал на входную дверь, словно их могли услышать. А ведь, правда, скорей всего, за визитами и разговорами ниндзя следили.

Однажды, это была их десятая встреча, так как Саске считал дни поле того странного разговора, Наруто принес ему данго. Во вторник. Две небольшие палочки, в пластиковой упаковке, прямиком из магазина, соевая коричневая подлива так сладко блестела, склеивая небольшие шарики. Наруто протянул их ему, чуть смутившись, и извинился, потому что ему разрешили пронести только такую маленькую упаковку. Саске взял ее, не поблагодарив, но съел все до последней крошки во время их партии в сёги. Наруто так рьяно пытался вспомнить, куда же он там хотел походить, что не заметил опущенные уголки губ Учихи, и то как торопливо парень доел последний кусочек.

Наруто ушел, пообещав, что в следующий раз принесет больше. Саске кивнул, позабыв сказать Узумаки, что глупо переживать по поводу его еды, ниндзя ушел, закрыв дверь.

Через три часа Саске перевели в одиночную камеру, собственно, в комнату еще меньше размером, и с меньшими удобствами, чем в его предыдущей одиночке.

Данго выглядели идеальными. На столько, что он практически мог чувствовать запах подливки, кусая первый шарик. Наруто он не говорил, что сильно скучает по нормальной еде, после серой бурды, которой кормили заключенных каждый день.

Никакого вкуса.

Он съел первую палочку, надеясь, что всему виной пропавший нюх. Наверняка он повлиял и на вкусовые рецепторы, помнится, он читал о таком. А может просто это такие данго попались.

Ничего подобного.

Парень уничтожил пластиковую упаковку, когда остался один, а палочки, конечно же, конфисковали. Разорвал пластик на кусочки, потом встал и сорвал с кровати простынь, затолкал в небольшой металлический унитаз в углу комнаты, засунув ее довольно глубоко, чтоб забить трубу, а потом еще спустил несколько раз подряд воду, чтоб наверняка уж. А потом разделался с туалетными принадлежностями, лежавшими на полке. Но почувствовал себя лишь хуже. И прекрасно знал же, что с каждой дозой наркотика становится слабее, да и смысл вообще в сильном седативном препарате для беглых ниндзя, если они могут еще нанести хоть какой-то ущерб? Парень швырнул стул о стену, а потом еще раз и еще, так чтоб осыпалось побольше штукатурки, но руки заболели, а потом и голова начала раскалываться.

В одиночном заключении еще можно жить. Парень устал, и улегся прямиком на пол, да так и заснул.

Следующим утром его ждал стандартный еженедельный медицинский осмотр. Он сохранял спокойствие, смысл тратить оставшуюся энергию? Два выдрессированных охранника, смотревших на него с призрением, вели его по знакомому маршруту в медицинское отделение тюрьмы. Руки скованы за спиной специальными наручниками, и их чакра неприятно покалывает кожу. Охранник усадил его на стул для пациентов, стоявший перед столом, за которым сидела врач с розовыми волосами.

Учиха сидел неподвижно, пока она брала кровь. Потом Сакура передала анализ в лабораторию, через небольшое окошко в стене, и сделалаув какие-то записи, села на свое место, сцепив перед собой руки.

Их встречи всегда проходили одинаково. Оба притворялись, что последних двадцати лет не было, и что все было хорошо. Учихе было интересно, когда это она научилась себе врать, также хорошо, как и он.

- Я понимаю, вчера у тебя был сложный день, - заговорила она, пролистывая свои записи.

- Плохие данго попались, - ответил Саске, смотря на календарь за спиной девушки. Некоторые даты были отмечены синей и красной ручкой.

Харуно оторвала глаза от записей, на секунду на ее лице мелькнуло отражение глубоко сокрытых переживаний.

- Большинству… людей требуется больше времени, для перехода ко второй фазе, - сказала она погодя. – Такое происходит из-за эффекта от Первой стадии.

Учиха считал количество синих и красных кружков, пытаясь выяснить их соотношение к датам.

- Может, это зависит от еды, - сухо ответил он. Можете ввести новый тест с поеданием данго, подумал он про себя. И назвать моим именем. Так я буду жить вечно.

Сакура чуть улыбнулась. – Может быть.

Она еще что-то записала. Потом ей постучали, сообщая, что результат анализов готов, и она встала забрать его.

- Всё как и ожидалось, - подтвердила она, прикрепив результата на доску. – Если тебя больше ничего не беспокоит, охрана проводит тебя в новую камеру.

Учиха кивнул, соглашаясь, тут же появились охранники, и отконвоировали его в камеру.

Хотелось спросить про других пациентов. У них все шло так само? И вела она с ними себя, как и с ним? А они вели себя также как и он?

Наруто как всегда появился после обеда.

- Почему тебя перевели?

Саске пожал плечами: - В той забился унитаз.

Наруто уставился на него, пытаясь найти подвох.

- Ну конечно.

Ниндзя стоял у двери, руки в карманах, собираясь что-то сказать, но пока молчал. Изучал стены комнаты, так же тщательно, как это делал Саске в предыдущей.

Учиха не собирался упрощать положение дел.

В конечном итоге Наруто заговорил: - Тебе понравились данго?

Саске мысленно вздохнул. Ладно, так и быть, Наруто знал. Зачем им играть в эту игру.

Он сидел на подоконнике новой камеры, она находилась выше, и потому окна были больше. Да и подоконник был ровно таким, что на нем мог уместиться Саске. Само окно состояло из нескольких пластов армированного стекла, плюс решетка, оставшаяся с прошлых лет, ее втиснули меж стеклами. Никто никогда не мыл эти окна, и через них практически ничего не увидишь.

- Давай не будем? – обратился к нему Учиха.

- Не будем что? – выплюнул Наруто. Саске чувствовал взгляд Узумаки, сверлящий его затылок. – Не будем вообще ничего? Но у тебя же так хорошо это получается.

Сарказм явно не к лицу Наруто. Парень выковырял грязь из-под ногтя.

- Наруто, перестань.

- Нет! Не хочу, и не перестану! Блядь, Саске, какого ты вообще позволяешь делать с собой такое? – В голосе звучал страх и непонимание. Учиха не подымал на него глаз.

- Давай не будем начинать снова, я думал, моего заключения уже достаточно, - он сидел слишком ровно, и говорил спокойным тихим голосом.

- Я блять добьюсь от тебя реакции! Хоть раз! – В секунду Узумаки оказался рядом, сдернул его за руку с подоконника, и они оказались лицом к лицу. В голубых глазах ясно отражался страх, а болезненная хватка Наруто и то, как ногти впились в кожу, лишь подтверждало это.

- Что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал? – не удержавшись, тихо прошептал Саске.

Он уже думал, что сейчас Узумаки как даст ему головой. – Хочу, чтоб ты боролся, - воскликнул ниндзя, а потом таки врезал, так что парень распластался на полу.

- Вставай, - рявкнул Наруто, - и дерись.

Саске оперся об одну руку, из легких выбило весь воздух, голова кружилась. Всего-то один удар, а он уже выдохся; ноги не держало, и он даже не среагировал на удар, не поставил блок, адреналин не бежал по венам, заставляя броситься на противника. И это пугало.

- Вставай! – приказал Наруто, зло рыча. – Почему ты не сражаешься? – Узумаки все никак не мог определиться с чувствами, завелся, злился, был растерян и обеспокоен.

Учиха попытался подняться, инстинктов как не бывало, все что раньше он делал на автомате, кануло. Ну и ладно. Он все еще мог хотя бы врезать Наруто, так чтоб выбить зубы. Саске коснулся тыльной стороной руки губ, стирая кровь. Наруто заметил его движение, и неожиданно опять взял за руку, осторожней, помогая встать.

- Черт, Саске, я же не собирался, почему ты не поставил блок, блядь, ну блядь же ж, что с тобой такое….

Учиха оттолкнул его, и опираясь о кровать встал. Ниндзя навис над ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Учиха стоял, чуть придерживаясь за стол, чтоб не упасть, а потом ударил, застав Наруто врасплох, Узумаки был все так же чуть ниже его, и удар пришелся в висок. Парень пошатнулся, не ожидая такого, успев лишь защитить рукой глаза. И тут же сделал подсечку, но Наруто все ж не упал, спасибо многочисленным тренировкам, и через мгновение устойчиво стоял на ногах. Не важно. Учиха сделал что хотел.

- И кто теперь говорит, что я не сражаюсь, - огрызнулся он.

Наруто оскалился, и кинулся на него. – Хватит придуриваться! – крикнул он, бросаясь на него, ударяя под ребра.

Прилагая все силы, заставляя мозг действовать, быстрее, резче, Учиха выкрутил ему руку за спину.

- Ты такой умник, - сорвался Саске, вышло громко и хрипло, не так как хотелось, - всегда думаешь, что все обо всех знаешь, - Наруто удалось вырвать руку, и локтем зарядить Учихе в челюсть, - Черт.

- Я только знаю, что у тебя идиотская идея, мол, ты заслуживаешь всего этого, - ответил Наруто.

Саске попытался нанести удар, нырнул под руку Наруто, собираясь ударить под колени. – Кто так говорит.

Наруто упал на стол, но воспользовался им, чтобы повернуться к Учихе, и ударить в грудь. Тот грохнулся на спину, неровно выдохнув. Узумаки уже был над ним.

- Тогда, почему ты не борешься, - рыкнул он, с каждым словом нанося удар.

Саске открыл и закрыл рот, прищурился, и бросился на парня, Наруто тут же среагировал, блокируя удар, хватая Учиху за тюремную рубаху, и припечатал того к стене. Саске поморщился, Наруто крепко держал его, оба жадно хватали воздух. Глаза в глаза, и Саске не мог даже увернуться. Все болело, но сердце еще билось в грудной клетке, а по венам разливался страх.

- Что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал, Наруто? – едва слышно прошептал он.

Голубые глаза смягчились, но он продолжал удерживать Саске. Губы вытянулись нитью, в уголках отразилось беспокойство, залегло складкой меж бровей.

- Не хочу, чтоб ты умирал.

Чувство, словно его опять ударили под ребра. Парень застыл, возможно, третья стадия уже началась, всему виной наркотик. Уголки губ дрогнули, опустившись вниз, он ничего не мог поделать.

- С этим сложно.

Прошла какая-то секунда, и Наруто еще раз хорошенько приложил его о стену, а потом поцеловал. Странно, но он никак не отреагировал. Лицо Наруто расплывалось, слишком близко, и нет, чувства вернулись, руки и спину обожгло болью, стена казалась ледяной, а рот Наруто горячим. В руки опять впились ногти, с какой-то злостью. Ему так не нравилось.

Парень врезал Наруто меж ног, и его выпустили из плена, в секунду он оказался в другом конце комнаты, желая лишь забраться на свой подоконник. Узумаки прислонился к стене, согнувшись так, что не было видно лица. Волосы слишком длинные, заметил Саске. Он не обрезал их с той миссии, около двух недель назад, тогда волосы были потрепанные, и уже касались ворота куртки.

- Убирайся, - спокойно сказал он.

Смущенный, щеки горят, ниндзя замялся буквально на секунду, а потом подчинился приказу.

Дверь закрылась, щелкнул замок. Парень уселся на подоконник и посмотрел на зеленое пятно травы.

три

Наруто вернулся лишь через три дня. Он был очень занят, читая историю войн ниндзя, тщетно пытаясь отвлечь себя хоть чем-то. Тогда-то Киба спросил его уже раз в двадцатый, что произошло, потому что «чувак, я и не знал, что ты читать умеешь!», тогда он засунул книжку подальше в шкаф, и направился на окраину Конохи. Тюрьма была за деревней, и охранялась немного иначе. Охрана у ворот хорошо знала парня, так что ему просто махнули рукой.

Саске почти все время игнорировал его. Да они сыграли партию сёги, хоть Учиха и делал вид, что Узумаки здесь нет. Наруто полегчало, и он почти что не заметил, что Саске попытался походить неправильно, даже ему это было ясно. Узумаки обратил его внимание на ошибку, и парень посмотрел на него, единственный раз за весь визит, но по лицу ничего не понятно. А потом Саске передвинул другую фишку на то же место, и выиграл игру.

В следующий раз в качестве мирного предложения, ниндзя принес с собой книгу. Саске положил ее рядом с кроватью, и Наруто воспринял это как спасибо. О предыдущей книге Учиха отозвался, как об альтернативе туалетной бумаги.

Правда, когда он пришел на следующий день, в книге не было закладки. И после, не похоже, что к ней вообще прикасались. Стало немного больно, но потом он как-то заметил, что Саске пытается найти рукой стакан воды, и случайно пролил все на пол. Узумаки помог ему все вытерпеть, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от скованности, и неприятного чувства в желудке. Саске никогда бы не забросил непрочитанную книгу. Саске никогда не путал фишки при игре в сёги. И он не искал вслепую стакан.

В ту ночь, вернувшись домой, он взял календарь и пометил дни, когда приносил ему данго, и день, когда впервые узнал от Сакуры, что происходит. Провел исследование, высчитывая дни всевозможными способами. А потом разорвал календарь в клочья, и выбросил с балкона. Еще ничего не ясно, сказал он себе.

Но когда приходил, аккуратно пододвигал вещи поближе к Саске, чтоб тот смог дотянуться рукой, когда он уйдет. Стакан воды, палочки. Приходил все раньше, и засиживался допоздна. Улыбался, болтал, чтобы заполнить звенящую тишину, и ничего не говорил, заметив, что Учиха неправильно застегнул рубашку. Но это не все.

Саске ненавидел дженгу. Ненавидел Наруто за то, что тот заставлял играть его в дженгу. Так что рукой ломал башенку, отказываясь вытаскивать из нее блоки. Ненавидел, потому-то Наруто знал. Ненавидел всё, блоки дженги, из-за того что они сливались, ненавидел головную боль, возникавшую из-за того, что он пытался рассмотреть лицо Наруто в приглушенном свете, ненавидел свой страх.

А потом как-то утром он проснулся. И утра не было.

Он отлично знал свою камеру, сделал три с половиной шага к подоконнику и залез на него, прислоняя руки к стеклу. На чтении поставлена точка, оно осталось в прошлом. Саске знал о наркотике, знал о последствиях, и знал, что с ним происходит еще с первого дня своего заточения. И думал, что ему все равно.

Прошло так много времени. Парень думал, что зрение уйдет первым. Наркотик действовал на чакру, а он отлично помнил, как выглядело лицо Итачи при активации шарингана, яркий цвет, сосредоточенный у висков, переплетающийся над бровями, так что самих глаз не видно.

Он так и сидел, пока не услышал такой знакомый звук открывающейся двери. Его сейчас стошнит.

- Саске? – Наруто неуверенно позвал его.

Тот прислонил лицо к стеклу, хотелось открыть окно, почувствовать ветер. Но они никогда не выпустят его. Здесь так душно. Надо бы ответить, но пауза затянулась, и теперь ответ звучал бы как-то странно.

Он слышал приближающиеся шаги, то как обувь немного липла к полу.

- Саске, - он позвал его опять, голос звучал немного выше и сдержанней.

Учиха медленно выдохнул. Не знал, что сказать.

Повторял «ты же ниндзя». И слушал очень внимательно. Слушал, как шелестит куртка Наруто, как монотонно гудит лампа, освещая комнату. Казалось, он даже слышит дыхание Наруто. А потом как выстрел в тишине, раздались его шаги, и Наруто сел.

Стекло нагревалось, от дыхания, запотевая. Учиха повел плечами. Чтобы снять напряжение после сна, и слез с подоконника. Сделал три с половиной шага, и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться выключателя в стене, знак, так как здесь начиналась кровать, и уперся в нее коленями. Наклонился, пытаясь коснуться матраса и сесть. Кровать немного прогибалась, значит, Наруто сидел рядом. И казалось, дрожал.

- Ты плачешь? – спросил он.

Наруто, как Наруто, как всегда глупый и простой, шмыгнул носом, и вытер его рукавом, неприятный звук.

- Нет, - мрачно ответил он.

Саске никогда не знал как это, полностью лишиться всего. Она потянулся рукой по кровати, пока не наткнулся на руку Наруто. И повернулся, пытаясь сесть к Узумаки лицом. Коснулся руки, и вверх по ней потянулся другой к лицу. Коснулся уха, и повел пальцами по щеке, горячей и мокрой, по челюсти, носу, остановился на губах. Наруто едва уловимо выдохнул. Саске застыл, тошнотворное оцепенение ползло от живота, хотелось сбежать. Чувствуя дыхание Наруто на своих пальцах, тепло, где почти соприкасались их ноги, он знал. Это еще не все.

Знал, как выглядит лицо Наруто, малейшие черты, свойственные только ему. Помнил.

Остановив пальцы на щеке, наклонился, потянувшись к нему, чтобы прижаться губами к коже. Поцеловал щеку, рядом со своими пальцами, и опустился чуть ниже, пока не нашел губы Наруто. Не знал, как он чувствует это. Но не хотел, чтоб Наруто плакал, и не видел в поцелуе вреда.

Он и так уже мертв. Все что он делает, ничего не значит.

два

Через два дня Наруто ушел на миссию. Тсунаде ба-чан уже не была главой Конохи, и он не мог поныть или очаровать ее. Вместе с джонином Мичико они отправились на миссию налегке, за три дня сумели добраться до деревни Тумана, где Наруто убил опасного даймэ во время жестокой и грубой битвы, тот удушил его напарника. Тело Мичико пришлось сжечь, за три дня он вернулся обратно в Коноху, а еще два дня отсыпался. Проснувшись утром в четверг, принял душ, хорошенько вымывая волосы, всё не мог избавиться от запаха дыма.

Оделся, и направился за деревню.

Охрана пропустила его без спроса, и он быстрым шагом направился по коридору, не смотря по сторонам. Пройдя медицинское отделение, наткнулся на Сакуру, девушка вышла с тяжелыми папками в руках, шла в хранилище с отчетностью. Она удивленно приоткрыла рот. Парень прошел мимо нее. Они не разговаривали уже два месяца.

- Наруто! – окликнула его девушка, остановив его, тот развернулся.

Харуно застыла посреди коридора, на лице отразились все ее чувства.

- Что?

- Он уже не там, - нервно сказала Сакура.

Сердце пропустило удар, в горле стал ком, он примерз к месту.

- Что ты имеешь в виду.

Он же был здесь не так давно, не может быть.

- Он… ему стало хуже, - осторожно продолжила медик, и прикусила нижнюю губу. Наруто ненавидел ее за каждое сказанное слово. Так говорить, словно она врач в ветеринарке, и говорят они о животном, которого надо усыпить. – Нам пришлось перевести его в… комнату получше.

Фуф, в какой-то мере он был признателен ей, потому что ожидал совсем других слов. Но вместо этого сказал: - Это же не отель. – Мда, из всех слов, он выбрал это.

Сакура нахмурилась. – Я знаю, - и поправила папки, смотря на них так, словно это ее защита. – В той комнате ему не безопасно. Он уже на четвертой стадии. И мало что понимает, может себе навредить. – Она взглянула на него, но тут же посмотрела в сторону, на табличку хранилища.

Наруто фыркнул. – Не думаю, что ему стоит переживать о таком. Ты ведь прекрасно справляешься со своей работой.

- Наруто! – начала она, громко вдохнув, и теснее прижала к себе папки, и он заметил, Сакура сделала это, чтоб унять дрожь в руках. – Так или иначе, это все равно бы произошло. Сейчас для предателей закон один. – Харуно говорила ровным голосом, но с усилием. – К тому же, я подумала, лучше это буду я, чем кто-то, кто наслаждался бы его страданиями.

Они пересеклись взглядами, Узумаки почувствовал вину, но не дал ей завладеть собой.

- Где он? – прямо спросил он.

- Медицинское отделение, четвертый этаж, комната 8, - выдохнула девушка.

Он прошел мимо нее, направляясь туда, и в последний момент пробормотал тихое спасибо. А когда завернул за угол, показалось, что слышит ее сдавленный плач.

когда его перевели в новую комнату, он уже не мог нормально мыслить. он был на проверке у Сакуры, и медик как и всегда попросила его сжать небольшой предмет, он ждал, когда она даст его ему.

- Саске, сожми, пожалуйста, - обратилась она к нему, и он едва не закричал.

он сжал, пальцы должны были чувствовать предмет. другой рукой он сжал кресло, говоря себе, что чувствует его. обыкновенный пластиковый стул, с шероховатой седушкой, и гладкий под низом. а край немного острый, со следами от ногтей на пластике.

его сразу отвели в комнату. дверь закрылась, и он тут же упал на пол. шаря руками по полу, он думал, что тот мягкий. забрался в угол комнаты, скользя руками по полу, все же было интересно, какой он, действительно мягкий или гладкий, в других комнатах он видел такой. коснулся стены головой, и прижался к ней руками, впился пальцами в какие-то углубления. Это для крепления мягкого материала, подумал он про себя. А пол наверняка из резины, так проще мыть, а стены мягкие, так что он не сможет навредить себе.

Он прикоснулся щекой к стене. Холодная. Во всяком случае, он так думал.

здесь не было времени. оставалось ждать. иногда им овладевал страх, он бился, ударялся о стены, пока не лишался всех сил, пока не хотелось двигаться, но такое ощущение, что он вообще ничего не делал.

говорил сам с собой, говорил, пока голос не ставал хриплым. а когда пришел Наруто, прижался к его груди, и услышал как бьется его сердце. в ту ночь он смог уснуть.

Наруто легко нашел нужную комнату. Он уже достаточно изучил это здание, и представлял планировку. Знал, что сказать охране, чтоб его сразу же пропустили. Законы-то новые, но люди все равно наслышаны о нем. Если бы только он узнал раньше, сделал бы что-то, повлиял бы…

Саске сидел в углу комнаты, подтянув колени к груди, и по максимуму опираясь на стену.

Услышав, как отворилась дверь, он рефлекторно поднял голову на звук. На секунду Наруто задержался у порога, сдерживая себя, чтоб не разгромить здесь все к чертям.

- Прости, меня так долго не было. Сложная миссия попалась, - объяснил он.

- Ничего, - спокойно ответил Саске. Голос показался сухим и хрипловатым.

Наруто медленно пересек комнату, и наклонился к нему. Потянулся, чтобы коснуться руки, но не осмелился.

- Я сижу рядом с тобой, - сказал он, прозвучало как-то жалко.

Ниндзя посмотрел на свою вытянутую руку, и положил ее обратно себе на колено.

- Знаю, - таким же голосом ответил Саске.

Он смотрел, ничего не видя, в точку над левым плечом Наруто. Парень передумал, и таки положил руку на ладонь Саске.

- Сейчас я касаюсь твоей руки.

Пауза. Казалось, пальцы Учихи дрожат под его ладонью.

- О.

Медленно, Саске поднял вторую руку, оторвав ее от стены, вслепую потянулся к нему, пока не наткнулся на плечо Узумаки. В горле стал ком. Продолжая, Саске повел вверх, и остановился в изгибе шеи.

- Чего я касаюсь сейчас? – спросил он.

- Шеи.

- Тебе холодно?

На автомате, Наруто убрал руку с его пальцев, чтобы откинуть с лица выбившиеся черные прядки. Практически чувствуя себя виноватым, еще раз прошелся по черным волосам, жесткие, те сыпались сквозь пальцы, коснулся гладкой кожи щеки, чуть грубой в районе подбородка, где задела бритва.

- Нет. На улице прохладно, но мне тепло.

Саске издал странный звук, позже Наруто понял, что это сдавленный всхлип. Парень задрожал сильнее.

- Поцелуй меня, - попросил он.

Узумаки наклонился, и мягко поцеловал. У Саске пересохшие губы, словно он кричал, или плакал. Глаза наполнились слезами, но он удержал их, потому что сейчас не до этого. Он опять поцеловал его, чувствуя на коже теплое дыхание. Но парень откинулся назад.

Саске закрыл глаза, крепко сжав веки.

- Не чувствую, - сказал он ужасно низким голосом. – Я не чувствую.

Наруто взял отпуск, все что от него осталось, и практически не покидал стен тюрьмы. Сидел в комнате с Саске, кормил его, читал книги, и держал в своих руках, когда тот спал.

Как-то ночью Саске прошептал ему: - Я не хочу умирать.

Наруто гладил его по волосам, и если бы Учиха знал, то не позволил бы такого. Другая рука крепко сжимала запястья Саске так, что на утро остались синяки.

Вскоре ему пришлось говорить громче, а позже, еще и медленнее. Чтение книги превратилось в пытку, каждая глава длилась вечность.

Неделю спустя, когда они обедали рисом и супом, Саске плакал около часа. Наруто еще никогда не было так страшно.

- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - шептал Саске ему в плечо. – Не переставай говорить. Я должен говорить, если я говорю, значит, я еще жив, и если ты говоришь со мной, значит, я не один, так что просто продолжай говорить.

И Наруто говорил. Рассказывал обо всем, о том, как рос в Конохе, о тех временах, когда Саске ушел. О Джирайе, и всех тех, кто давно умер. О том, что Сакура сказала ему в коридоре. И Саске тоже говорил. О семье, о команде номер семь. О том, что ему страшно.

- Я думал, что мне все равно, но это не так, - как-то сказал он. – Теперь я говорю это вслух. Если я не скажу, значит, этого не было. Значит, это неправда.

один

темно, и наверное, холодно

хотелось, чтоб он был не один, последнее, что он помнил, Наруто, рассказывающего ему об идеальном приготовлении миски рамена, наверняка, он говорил именно об этом, должен был

он надеялся, что Наруто понимал

он должен был быть готовым, и страх должен был отступить

вряд ли, если он начнет кричать, это поможет

поймет ли, почувствует, что уже скоро, и если так, хорошо это или плохо

сколько времени это займет

казалось, что сложно дышать, это из-за слез, или из-за смерти

прошло

он говорил, думал, что говорил, делал какие-то движения, но не чувствовал, мышечная память

и говорил все, так как думал, возможно, это значит, что он не один

может, кто-то нашел его


End file.
